Jack and I
by Fictions R Us
Summary: First I was alone with Marcy and now here's Jack. What the hell? Why is everyone leaving but one person? Is this exile! NO! I DONT LIKE IT HES FUCKING SCARY! oh well. Its just one day.


**It begins with me laying on the floor **

JAck: "walks by" Not even gonna ask. "walks pass me" Weirdo.

Me: Fuck you too Jack!

Jack: Your mom should've just swallowed!

Me: Your asking for it! "gets up"

Jack: "finishes drinking Jeff's private lemonade" You don't want me to start with you!

Me: You can't do shit! "walks to him"

Jack: You must have a death wish you dumbass.

Me: And you must be on your period you whore!

Jack: ...

Me: ... Do som' if you ba- -

**Next thing you know it showed a R.I.P grave with my name on it **

**I then crashed on it with my back. And yes, they made my grave before I died. **

Jack: Don't make me. Your pissing me off.

Me: "gets up"

Jack: So. Are you gonna cry like a 5 year old or actually have some sense?

Me: "sighs" Where is everyone?

Jack: Don't know and don't care. But I know i'm not staying here at this boring place. "grabs his jacket from the hanger by the door and puts it on" I'm out. You can do what you want. "walks out the door"

Me: "follows him" Where are you about to go?

Jack: Out.

Me: Where?

Jack: Out!

Me: But where!?

Jack: Outside you dumb ass!

Me: But where the fuck are you going!?

Jack: ON A WALK!

Me: You could've just said that.

Jack: Just leave me the hell alone. "walks off"

Me: "follows" I have no choice but to not leave you alone, since we're the only people here right now.

Jack: Just don't get in my way.

Me: ...

Jack: ...

Me: Who do you love?

Jack: Why that out of all the questions you couldve asked?

Me: I'm just curious.

Jack: ... It's a girl I always see. Always willing to help me. To serve me. I guess you may call her a fangirl.

Me: Is she frightened of you?

Jack: A bit.

Me: When you say serve though.

Jack: Not as a king or anything, but treats me as if i'm her lover.

Me: Well, aren't you?

Jack: I'm not sure. I'm still coming to a decision on that. She might serve me well but everyone has a dark side.

Me: Of course. Us humans are angels and demons fused together once you think about it. After we go see your fangirl may I show you to my friends?

UJack: First of all, I never agreed for you to see her. Second, that's not a bright Idea.

Me: Don't worry. They won't say anything for a fact.

Jack: If your wrong about that I **will **kill you.

Me: Lets go.

**Jack grabs my shoulder vanishing us both **

**Meanwhile as an asian american named Ricardo and a black American named Asa are smoking**

Asa: So school starts next month.

Ricardo: Man, we need more time.

Asa: Fuck that. I'm not coming for the first day. But then again I might since I don't gotta do shit.

Ricardo: Yea.

**Jack and I appear **

Ricardo: AH!

Asa: What the fuck!?

Me: ...Sup...

Asa: "twists his cigarette in the ashes of the ash tray" That's enough for me. We're finally illusinating shit.

Me: He'snot an Illusion.

Ricardo: He's the most creepiest thing i've seen in life! What kind of clown is that!?

Jack: ...

Me: A creepypasta clown.

Jack: Tell anyone and i'll kill you.

Asa: That's creepy as hell.

Me: His name is Jack.

Ricardo: "walks pass me dragging me by the shirt" Jue.

Me: Yea?

Ricardo: I don't trust him. Just by the looks of him.

ME: Duh, he's a creepypasta.

Ricardo: The hell is a "creepypasta"?

Me: I dunno. Horrific "Myths" and "Creatures made in the internet" or something. He's fine. I've been with him for the entire summer break.

Asa: What exactly ARE you?

Jack: -_- I just told you. I'm a clown dammit.

Asa: Dang man, just asking.

Jack: Whatever. Are we done here!?

Me: What puts you in a rush!?

Jack: I never wanted to be here!

Me: "walks to him" How about we- -

Jack: No. We're not bringing them.

Me: Why not!?

Jack: Because I don't feel like watching them. Now do you wanna see her or not?

Asa: See who?

Jack: Mind your business. Get off of our conversation.

Asa: Why you so mad?

Jack: I'm not mad. Just serious. Are you coming or not?

Me: I guess. Asa, Ricardo, you coming?

Jack: If they come they will die. I will not watch them. Come on. We're done here.

**We both vanish appearing into a house **

Jack: Here we are.

Girl: "hums washing the dishes"

Me: She's cute.

Jack: You think all girls are cute.

**The girl had purple eyes along with black silky long hair. The sides of her hair was wrapped around the back so she could keep it from covering her ears. She was 5.8ft tall wearing a purple dress shirt as she had blue jeans on. **

**Once she turned around she jumped in fright letting out a slight gasp before she regained her control. **

Girl: Oh, its you. Aaaand you brought a friend? A human!?

Me: Ye - -

Girl: Your not dead yet!?

Me: ...No.

Jack: Arnisha this is Julius.

Arnisha: Hi...

Me: HI!

Arnisha: Is he a friend of yours?

Jack: You can say that. I honestly don't care if he lives or die.

Me: -_-

Jack: But still.

Arnisha: "giggles" That sounds like you Jack. Do you need anything? Are you hungry?

Jack: A bit.

Arnisha: Then I will cook for you! "runs off"

Jack:...

Me: I'm jealous. I WANNA FANGIRL!

Jack: You have 2 girlfriends and can possibly have four but they NEVER fight over you or attend to get angry and jealous of each other. You have enough. Stop being greedy.

Me: Well they all have beautiful and sexy bodies, but i'm getting tired of seeing their uh...

Jack: Blankness of their face?

Me: Yea, I honestly don't care if they have a face or not, but I would LOVE to see beautiful eyes. That's why i;m trying to turn them all human.

Jack: ...Remember when Jeff did Jane the same thing that happened to him?

Me: The bleach burn? Yes. Why you ask?

Jack: To hide her face, she wears a skin mask. Remember that. Her eyes are similar to Jeff's so don't be surprised.

Me: ...

Jack: She doesn't call herself "beautiful" anymore. She kills people because she's sad and angry of her sadness. She is not insane like Jeff however, but I still recommend you check up on her often.

Me: Are you worried?

Jack: Of course... "places his hand on my shoulders" She's my sister. Just check up on her. "walks off"

Me: ...(So...He's the brother of Jane... Why am I not surprised?... Do I even care? ... I need to check up on her.) "walks out of the house"


End file.
